


Contractual Lover 5

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota
Kudos: 2





	Contractual Lover 5

1.

中岛一进房门，就目睹了山田手忙脚乱挂断电话，没按准地方手一抖又把手机摔到地上，再慌张捡起的一连串低分组合动作，看着他一脸惊慌失措又试图强装镇定的异常模样，中岛觉得他一定在做什么亏心事。

“怎么不敲门？吓我一跳……”

“我进自己房间还要敲门？”

一句简明扼要的反问，立刻提醒了山田自己如今正处于寄人篱下的境地之中，他撇了撇嘴当自己什么都没说。

“和谁打电话？鬼鬼祟祟的。”

“没什么……”

“饭已经做好了，快下去吃吧。”

中岛走利索之前又斜眼看了看站在原地手揣裤兜静止不动的山田，知道对方是在等自己离开再有所动作，锁眼卡上的瞬间山田赶忙从兜里拿出手机，在查看过手机的伤势之后，确认电话还没有被挂断，于是重新接听起来。

“刚才怎么了？那么大声响……”

“他突然就进来了……这样吧我找个理由溜出去，我们见一面再详细说吧。”

山田跟电话里的人约了时间地点就马上挂了电话，故作淡定自若地走下楼梯，看到由美子跟中岛在餐厅坐着，桌上的饭菜也已经摆好了。

“那个……我突然有点事情要出去一趟……”

中岛想到从刚才开始就各种不对劲的山田，脸立刻就僵了下来。

“我跟妈等你半天了，你这突然说不吃就不吃了，到底有什么事情这么着急？”

的确事发突然，山田都还没有想好用什么理由脱身，正当他站在原地不知道该作何反应的时候，由美子一句话给了他一个台阶。

“算了，让他去吧，正好我也有点事情想要跟你说。”

中岛听罢也没有办法，起身跟着山田一起走到玄关门口。

“你怎么还不去吃饭？”

山田生怕中岛要跟着自己去，战战兢兢得鞋子都快穿不上，谁知道中岛特地走过来不为别的，就为趴他耳边威胁恐吓自己一下。

“虽然不知道你在做什么亏心事，但我还是好心提醒你一下，出轨可是违约的。”

“我才没有出轨！”

山田怒目圆睁。

“那就好，我最怕就是你不爱我了。”

山田听到中岛嬉皮笑脸说这种话更生气了，出去以后就把门狠狠摔上了。

山田最不满的就是他时而说这种捉弄自己的话扰乱自己的心智，却又不清楚自己的心智为什么那么容易被他扰乱，甚至心里还有一丝丝酸楚。

突然给他打电话的人，是之前在百元店一起做过收银员的同事濑户，两个人约好在网咖里见面，一汇合山田就把濑户抓到最里面的包间，四下看看然后锁上了门。

“你说的都是真的？”

“那还有假，你爸那天跑到店里大闹了一场，说不把你交出来就要对我们不客气，有一个小店员怕得不行，就把你已经嫁人的事情说出去了，你爸现在已经知道了，指不定什么时候就要找上你了。”

山田在这方面很了解自己的父亲，一旦听说自己嫁了有钱人，这种形势对他来说无疑是创造一个寄生的好机会，肯定不会放过自己。

“我该怎么办啊……”

山田抓着头发，痛苦地把脸埋在臂弯里，万一父亲惹出什么事来，他还不知道在中岛那里该怎么交代，要是一不小心违约的话更是难上加难了。

“要不，实在不行你跟你丈夫商量一下，毕竟这样的事你们夫妻两人都不愿意发生吧？”

我们才不是普通的夫妻能够患难与共啊。

山田怎么可能让自己把这么丢脸的事情说给中岛听，现在自己本来就寄人篱下了，再有事情相求，恐怕他这卖身之命的人在中岛家更是抬不起头了。

“不行！这件事情绝对不能让他知道！”

“你们是夫妻哎，这种时候你还好面子啊？”

这不是面子不面子的问题，山田突然发现如果不跟濑户说清楚自己婚姻的真实状态，一晚上也想不出切实可行的办法，山田大费口舌把事情的来龙去脉跟濑户交代了以后，再一转眼，看到濑户的下巴都快要掉下来了。

“你这不等于是把自己给卖了？？”

“所以我不能让他再看不起我了，求求你了濑户，能不能帮我想个别的办法？”

濑户看到山田哭丧着脸为难的模样，想着这段时间他肯定也受了不少苦，他托着下巴思考了十多分钟，突然眼睛一亮。

“其实还有一个办法，就是不知道你敢不敢。”

“我敢我敢！只要让我跟那死老头断绝关系。”

“如果你爸要找上你，无非就是因为你嫁了有钱人，有了钱也就方便于他，那我们就从根部解决问题，你从中岛身边离开，不就迎刃而解了吗？”

“你说的轻巧，我跟中岛签了合同，只要他母亲还在我们就是夫妻，违约的话我要付成倍的赔偿金……”

“其实我的意思是，你击垮中岛不就完了吗？”

山田一脸你在说什么轻巧的话的表情，然而濑户看到他这表情不慌不忙，继续给他解释自己的方案。

“那份合同，你随时都能拿到手，对吧？”

“嗯……”

“你们有正常的夫妻生活，对吧？”

山田疯了一样地摇头。

濑户急得一个头两个大。

“你们是夫妻？？”

“我都说了我们都是假的！”

山田说完这话感觉好像快要哭出来了似的，带着哭腔赌气地喊。

是啊，从一开始什么都是假的。

“那你想从中岛家和你父亲的魔掌中脱身吗？想的话就必须要有所牺牲，你们必须得有正常夫妻生活，然后你再找机会收集证据，然后连合同一起公之于众，这样中岛在社会上一定会臭名远扬，你想想，像他这种大老板，最怕的就是这种桃色新闻。”

这未免也太绝了吧？山田不禁这样想，但是刚才濑户说的话真实地戳在他的心头上，如果什么都不去做，自己就彻底身陷囹圄了，还是被中岛和自己的父亲两面施压，早晚会疯掉不可，所以这个计划看似带着很大风险，但也不是不能考虑。

如果计划成功的话，自己就能不还钱得以从中岛家脱身，自己也重新回到了穷光蛋的身份，父亲也不会想着在自己的身上揩油了，牺牲自己的身体一两次，换来的是终身的自由，怎么想也是值的。

不知道从什么时候开始，山田的身体开始发抖，手心也沾满了细汗，他虽然知道和中岛的一切都是假的，但是中岛对他的温柔却恰恰不识趣地在这时候浮现在他的脑海里，中岛并不是对他不好，甚至有时候好得让他感到莫名和意外，他并不想这样伤害中岛。

总之先想办法搜集证据，到时候就算不公之于众，当作一个威胁的筹码也不是不可以。

“濑户，你给我一段时间让我再好好想想，如果这段时间我爸再去店里，你们一定要说我没跟你们联系过，不知道我的任何事情，拜托了。”

2.

回到家已经走进房门的山田，都忘记把自己心事重重的表情重新整理，就看见中岛握着手机坐在床上等他。

回过神来发现自己的视线和他的对上了，山田才开始心虚地问他怎么还没睡。

想也知道，看看自己手机上十来个的未接来电，就知道一回到家肯定会面临这种局面。

“还知道回来啊。”

山田低头看了看手机上的时间，自知理亏只能嘴巴里嘀嘀咕咕地道着这不是已经回来了吗。

“这么不方便接我的电话啊？”

“你这人怎么这样，一副兴师问罪的样子，我还不能有点自由了。”

在中岛的眼里看来，山田是一脸不耐烦地脱下外衣，恨不得少看自己一眼，抱着睡衣睡裤进了浴室，中岛并没有想要兴师问罪，他只是有点担心而已。

刚才趁山田不在的时候，由美子又旁敲侧击了一些关于他和山田两个人的事情，并且没有怀孕的事情由美子也已经完全看穿，中岛看得出来，由美子怎么看山田怎么可疑，他也正在想办法打消自己母亲的怀疑，但是今天山田谜一样的行动让他开始担心自己是不是能够顺利让由美子放心。

中岛承认自己确实有私心，确实很想知道山田瞒着自己去见的人究竟是谁，虽然嘴上半开玩笑地调侃山田你可别是出轨了，但是半开玩笑就是半开玩笑，有一半的担心是真的。

中岛挪到浴室门口，靠在玻璃门上望着在里面洗澡的山田的影子。

“有两件事我要跟老婆大人报告。”

“什么？”

不耐烦的声音掺杂着水蒸气的味道顺着门缝弥漫出来。

“第一，下周一是Casa Segura创业70周年纪念日，要举办一个晚宴，到时候你跟我一起去。”

“怎么又要去啊？”

不耐烦+1。

“你差不多也该习惯了吧，总经理夫人的生活，以后这样的场面还多着呢。”

沉默。

中岛不理会里面人的沉默，接着往下说。

“第二，你没有怀孕的事情妈已经发现了，所以，要孩子的事情要抓紧提上日程了。”

砰。

中岛听到了沐浴露瓶子掉到地上的沉闷声响。

“你又怎么了，我给你的心理准备时间都这么久了，差不多可以了吧？”

竟然在别人洗澡的时候在门前说这样的事情，吓得山田都不敢出来，他又想起了今天濑户说的计划，看着门外人的影子，那个人的脑子里就只有他妈妈和要孩子这两件事情而已，自己又算什么呢。

每每想到这里，山田的心都抽痛不已。

“你有没有在听？”

“你先出去！”

“我本来也没有进来啊？”

“你到外面去我要拿衣服！”

山田把手从浴室门里探出来推搡中岛，然后盲目摸索自己挂在扶手上的衣服。

“……你用得着这么防着我吗。”

当然要防了不然我分分钟就会被吃掉。

山田想。

摸索了半天好不容易够到了衣服，中岛看到山田如此躲避自己的模样实在是气不过，一边拽着山田的手腕一边打开浴室门钻了进去，山田还没顾得上尖叫就整个人被人高马大的中岛给束缚住了。

山田屏住呼吸，不敢去看中岛的眼睛，更不敢分析中岛此时此刻的眼神掺杂着什么样的情感，光是想着面前的这个人可能等不及了霸王硬上弓，就吓得腿都快软了。

“你、你快出去……给我衣服……！”

“我刚才跟你说话你有没有听到？”

“我听到了，你先让我穿上衣服！”

“你这次又准备蒙混过关吗？”

“可是我就是不想啊！”

山田突然不知道哪里来的力气，推不开中岛就声嘶力竭地喊着，他平时别扭归别扭，可也从来没有对中岛发过这么大的脾气，中岛也是吓得愣了一会神，两个人沉默了许久。

我不想跟满脑子都是计划的你，根本不爱我的你做这种事情。

山田本来以为这句话自己只是偷偷想想而已，结果竟在不经意间实实在在地从嘴里吐露了出来，等意识回归时下意识地捂住嘴巴看着中岛，却发现一切都已经晚了。

“那你想要我爱你吗。”

“……”

“只要我爱你，就可以了吗？”

山田被这样不知所云的问题吓愣了。

“我爱你。”

“你在说什么……”

山田胆怯地瞥了一眼中岛的眸子又慌忙低下头，他差一点就以为他说真的。

“我爱你。”

“你胡说什么……”

中岛把山田嘴边的手拉下来握住，弯下腰去吻山田已经蒙上一层水汽的嘴唇。

山田的后话都被中岛的吻给堵死了，好像被中岛温软的唇带来的触感给蛊惑了一样，他鬼使神差地闭上眼睛，直到中岛的唇带着炙热的气息一路向下，游走到脖颈处落下湿润的咬痕，才猛然回神，推着还在自己颈间留痕的中岛，轻声说着不要。

中岛也惊讶于自己能把那两句我爱你说出丝毫不心虚又一本正经的感觉，被推开的瞬间他又一次不顾山田的阻挡凑上去，吻得更深刻更狂热，他抱着山田的身体，衬衫都被打湿紧紧贴在身上，究竟不知道是谁的躯体变得火热。

听到山田鼻腔里的哭声，他抬起头，看到的是山田逐渐泛起泪光的眼眸，不知道为什么后续的事情也做不下去了，他带着一丝失望的神情，松开对山田的束缚，任着山田从手里抢过衣物夺门而出，他感觉自己最担心的事情好像正在发生。

3.

山田觉得自己处境极其艰难。

自从又一次拒绝中岛的无理请求以后，这两天和他的相处又变得很尴尬，再加上从中岛口中得知由美子已经发现自己没有怀孕的事实，也不敢在由美子的面前频繁出现，本来由美子没怎么搭理自己倒也让人松了口气，结果公司晚宴时自己和中岛不自然的表现彻底是雪上加霜，让由美子把注意力转移到自己身上了。

“你当初是怎么跟我说的，口口声声说你对裕翔是真心的，可没一个人看得出来你的真心。”

参加晚宴之前中岛也提醒过山田，不管私底下有什么矛盾，在人前一定要装作恩爱，但这点对中岛可能比较容易办到，对于山田就是难上加难了，宴会途中对主动示好的中岛也有些疏远，时而让他在人前下不来台。

晚宴结束后三个人在回家的途中一言不发，直到进门山田说了句“我先回房间了”，由美子才绷不住说起了在心中积压已久的怀疑与不满。

“你这样准备让外面的人怎么看我们，怎么看裕翔？”

“妈你别说凉介了，我们只是前两天吵了一架而已。”

“要真是这么简单还好，只怕是别有所图。”

由美子明里暗里的话让山田听了心里很不舒服，虽说他也确实收了中岛的钱没有假，不过他也在帮中岛做事，没有谁比谁理亏，别有所图这样的字眼就好像自己的身份被对方放低的感觉。

“为什么你一定要觉得别人有所图呢？”

山田待在中岛家这么久，第一次对着由美子的腔调强硬了起来。

“凉介别再说了……”

“我从来没有想要图什么，如果阿姨你非要觉得我是图钱，我也没有办法。”

“你说得对，我就是看你不正常。”

山田看着由美子坚定又带着怒气的眼神，明白自己再说下去只会越抹越黑，扔下一句晚安就上了楼梯，在山田离开视线后的一瞬间由美子就差点晕倒在地，中岛赶忙将她扶去卧室休息后，转身进了自己的房间，一进门就发现山田还背对着门站在原地。

“还在别扭呢？”

中岛过去拍山田的肩，却被对方给躲开了，过去了一天中岛也有些累，他坐到床边一边脱着外衣和手表一边无奈地看着低头不语的山田。

“之前那次是我太着急了，但是你又不是不知道，我妈没有那么多时间可以浪费，我也是没有办法，我也不想对你太苛刻，强迫你跟你怎么样。”

“刚才她又开始不舒服了，我也很害怕她等不到那一天，你能稍微理解一下我吗？”

“那你是不是也觉得我给你丢人了？”

“你知道我没有这个意思，我只是担心我妈的身体。”

“也是啊，你们才是一家人，我只是一个外人而已。”

“不对，连外人都不如，只是一个为了钱卖身卖命的人而已。”

咄咄逼人的话一出口山田就后悔了，这根本是明摆着的事，他怎么能奢求中岛心疼自己，理解自己的心情呢。

说罢他绕过中岛的腿，从衣柜里拿出备用的被褥，转身出门就往楼梯下走，中岛看到此情此景，衣服都没穿利索就随便挂在身上出去追人。

“你又要跟我分居。”

“……”

“你还别扭个没完了，你倒是跟我说说，我得怎么哄你。”

“不用。”

中岛抹汗，又一次软声软气地说你不是外人你是我老婆，然而对方根本不听还径直往下走。

看来只能来硬的，中岛把山田连同被褥一起打横抱起，艰难地上了楼梯准备折回房间。

“你放开……！”

中岛立刻做出噤声的手势，用眼神警告山田。

“我刚把妈哄睡着，要是让你给吵醒了，咱俩都吃不了兜着走。”

山田立马不说话了，改扑腾。

“你再扑腾我就亲你了。”

这对山田无疑是杀手锏，果然山田吓得不敢动了，中岛会心一笑，这才把人一抬又往怀里捞了捞，然后走进房间，把人好好放床上。

“我从来没觉得你给我丢人。”

“每次带你出去的时候我都可骄傲了。”

中岛的眼神，真挚得可怕。

山田把脸埋进被子里，一点点哭了出来，他实在是不知道自己该如何是好，自从有了想要加害中岛得以脱身的想法之后，他就更加迷茫了。

他也知道中岛也是顶着极大的压力，但他也实在不能够违背自己的心，感觉到中岛从被子外面包裹住自己的身体，他开始越来越接受不了中岛不爱自己的事实。

而在房间另一头的由美子，已经开始酝酿下一步的计划。

……


End file.
